Bad Romance
by Vozana666
Summary: Dexter has been stalking his next victim for awhile. But how the hell did Harry Potter get involved? Harry, Hermione, Draco and Ron are doing a muggle studies project, when something happens to Harry and he meets someone named Dexter Morgan. (Hexter, Dexter/Harry slash, Drarry, character death, rape, abuse, shit loads of swearing because of Debra) xD
1. Chapter 1

Bad Romance.

Chapter One – Muggle Studies Project Gone Wrong.

Stephen Cooper-Henries. Father of two, recently widowed and a High School teacher.

That's what everyone knew about him. But there were two other things that nobody knew about him.

One; he really liked the children. Not his own. But many other's.

And two; he really liked blood.

Stephen Cooper-Henries. Seemingly an ordinary man, was also a pedophile. And a serial killer if there was no better name for it.

He would rape his victims, whether male or female and then kill them after. Nobody had ever caught on that Stephen Cooper-Henries was responsible for the multiple missing High School students. Everyone just assumed that those particular students had picked up and moved away, out of the blue.

What a stupid assumption.

No one even suspected that those students would be dead.

Dexter sighed, sitting back in the drivers seat, watching as Mr Cooper-Henries, the science teacher, directed students to their role calls. Three students walked towards him nervously and showed him their time tables and he pointed where they needed to go.

'Maybe they're Stephen's new victims.'

Dexter turned to look in the passenger car seat, Harry Morgan sat beside him, watching Stephen intently, waiting for the man to slip up and do something that would indicate his secret to be true.

'I doubt it,' Dexter replied, 'otherwise they would be dead. He doesn't keep them around to play. He plays with them once and then discards them.'

'Maybe he's going in a new direction?'

'He isn't,' Dexter muttered, watching as the three students, a boy with round glasses and messy black hair, a girl with bushy brown hair and a tall red haired boy, walked in the direction the teacher was pointing, 'if he was, he wouldn't try it on three students at once. They must be new students.'

'Definitely chose the wrong school.'

Dexter nodded in agreement.

Dexter looked up through the window and groaned as he noticed Stephen Cooper-Henries walking towards his car, looking suspicious and angry.

'Sir; what are you doing out here?' the man asked, sounding angry through the car window.

Dexter lowered the window and looked out properly at Stephen.

Stephen was fifty-seven years old and close to his retirement, he had used to be the P.E teacher until he had broken a hip in a car accident and had metal pins put in there.

He was constantly setting off the school's metal detectors.

'Just…' Dexter looked around, the boy with the black hair and glasses was still looking around, looking confused, 'watching my son, it's his first day here.'

Stephen continued to look suspicious, 'well, if you don't leave the car park sir, I will have to call the authorities!'

Dexter tried not to roll his eyes.

_I am the bloody authorities. __Just not the right one. _

Dexter backed out of the drive way, secretly wishing he would run over one of Stephen's toes.

'Well, bye then!' Dexter drove off, not giving the older man a chance to say anything.

(***)

'I really don't like it here,' Ron muttered, 'everything feels wrong.'

'That's because you've been pulled out of your element,' Hermione said, 'you're used to…being able to perform magic at Hogwarts and seeing magic everyday at home. Me and Harry are going to fine with this.'

'I don't know about me,' Harry said, 'I don't have fond memories of muggle school.'

'Why's that?'

'I was picked on a lot,' Harry said, 'though, that was all Dudley's fault, so maybe everything will be different here.'

Hermione nodded, 'it's good that we keep thinking positive.'

Ron whispered in Harry's ear, 'is it just me or every year she gets more annoying?'

Harry laughed, causing Hermione to turn around and glare at them suspiciously, but Harry and Ron looked innocently at her and she turned back around.

'Oi! Pothead! Weasel!'

Harry groaned, 'what Malfoy?' he asked, turning around.

The blonde was smirking at them as he walked down the stairs and walked over quickly to catch up to them.

'So, Potter, going to get into any fights while we're here?' he asked.

'No,' Harry answered with gritted teeth, 'I don't plan on getting into anything. I just want this to go by as fast as humanly possible.'

'Good idea,' Hermione said.

'A little bit pathetic, don't you think Potter?' Draco asked, completely ignoring Hermione.

'I don't see how it's pathetic-.'

'Just shut up Malfoy,' Ron butt in, 'I bet you couldn't last five seconds in a fight.'

'I bet Potter couldn't last in a fight for two seconds without you two,' Draco smirked, 'or without his little wand.'

Harry rolled his eyes and continued to walk ahead, ignoring Draco completely.

(***)

'Where the fuck have you been?' Debra asked, grabbing a doughnut from the doughnut box Dexter was carrying, 'I was missing my morning doughnut!'

Dexter smiled, 'sorry, just had some morning errands to do.'

Debra nodded, 'fair enough,' she sat down behind her desk, placing her feet on it and lying back on her office chair.

'You know, it still feels weird having my sister as the lieutenant.'

'Fucking eh,' Debra smiled and shook her head, 'still feels weird to me. Angel should have gotten this job. Not me.'

'Oh well,' Dexter shrugged, 'you know how Matthews runs, he only picks the best.'

'Or he's doing this to get back at Laguerta,' Debra said, sitting up properly now and looking serious. But soon she was smiling again, 'but I don't care, this is still pretty fun!'

Dexter shook his head, 'so, would this be a bad time to ask for a raise?'

Debra raised an eyebrow at Dexter, 'fuck you.'

Dexter laughed, 'I'm going to take that as a no to the raise.'

Debra sat up properly, 'you bet. Maybe, I'll give you a raise, if you find any evidence that will help us find this missing girl.'

Dexter frowned, 'missing girl?'

Debra nodded, 'case just came in this morning, some girl from a High School around here has gone missing. Has been missing for the last three-four days. But her parents never even thought to call it in.'

'So…they just assumed…?'

'They just assumed she'd gone to a friends house, sick of her parents arguing,' Debra said, 'but they called all her friends. Because they found her cell phone under her bed. Turns out the day she went missing, she went to school without her phone.'

'How convenient.'

'That's what I thought,' Debra said in agreement, 'they called all her close friends, some didn't answer, some said she wasn't at their place. So they went to all the houses to those who didn't answer. And they didn't find her.'

'So she's been kidnapped.'

'That's their assumption,' Debra said, 'and I can kind of agree with it. I mean; seriously, it's beginning to look that way.'

'So why would you need me to pick up evidence to find this missing girl?'

Debra sighed, 'because we found her body this morning in a ditch. And by the looks of it, it wasn't a suicide.'

(***)

Dexter took photos of the semi-naked fifteen year old in front of him. Clara Ewan. She just so happened to go to the same school that Stephen Cooper-Henries was teaching at.

_Another one of Stephen's victims?_

The girl had blood pooling around a wound in her head, which was slowly dying most of her blonde hair red, her eyes were staring up at the sky, sightlessly, her shirt was ripped and torn and she was wearing no pants or underwear. She had blood over her legs, some from cuts that were placed there, some of the blood coming from other areas.

_Why is Stephen suddenly so careless?_

Maybe it was old age, maybe he wanted to be caught. But either way.

This was the first body Stephen had ever left behind.

(***)

Harry sat in his science class, he had been split up from Hermione and Ron. Even Malfoy. He was in the science class room with people he didn't know, they were throwing papers at the back of his head, traditional punishment for being the new kid.

His science teacher's name was Stephen Cooper-Henries. The old man looked about eighty, but surely he was younger than that, he limped a little when he walked and when the old man talked, it sounding like someone was pinching his nose. Or that he had a permanent cold.

'Welcome to the start of a new year,' Mr Cooper-Henries said, 'it's good to see we have some new faces around here,' he said, looking directly at Harry. Harry had the uneasy feeling that he was the only _new_ face in this classroom.

'What's your name?'

Harry cleared, 'erm…Harry…Harry Potter.'

A boy towards the back of his class who reminded him of Dudley, except thinner, shouted out, 'what? Hairy Potter?'

The class laughed and Harry sat there, trying to control himself not to hex the boy.

'Harry Potter,' the teacher said looking down at the role, 'yes, yes, you're on my role. First time a new student has landed himself in the right classroom. Victor here kept on going to all the wrong classes. Surprised he didn't land himself in the wrong country.'

The boy in the back of the room stopped laughing and looked down at the black table top, Harry smirked a little and turned back towards the front of the class.

(***)

Harry was pissed off.

He forgot to put his hand up to answer a question and now he had after school detention with Mr Cooper-Henries.

All he wanted to do right now was go back to the hotel where he, Ron, Hermione and Draco were staying and go to sleep.

'How was science?' Hermione asked, walking towards Harry, she had just escaped from English, seeing as she was on a different line than Harry was.

'I got detention.'

Hermione looked worried, 'why? What did you do?!'

Harry rolled his eyes, 'I forgot to raise my hand when I had the answer to a question.'

'Sounds like something Snape would do,' Hermione scoffed.

Harry agreed.

'I have science now,' Hermione said, 'I have Mr…Mr Nicolatus. I'll talk to you at lunch time.'

(***)

'So you've got detention now mate?' Ron asked.

Harry nodded, 'yeah…'

'We could stay behind and wait for you, if you'd like?' Hermione asked, Harry shook his head.

'No,' he said, 'I'll be fine. I'll see you all back later at the hotel after detention. Besides. It's a two hour detention.'

Ron looked shocked, 'blimey.'

'First day and I already hate this school,' Harry muttered, 'anyway…I better go and get this over and done with, I'll see you around.'

Harry slung his bag over his shoulder and with a quick wave, turned away and began walking towards his science class room.

(***)

Harry's science class room door was open and so he quickly walked inside, looking around the dark room, it was obvious Mr Cooper-Henries wasn't there yet.

'Sir?'

No reply.

Harry shrugged and was about to turn around and when someone's arm wrapped around his neck and a cloth covered his mouth.

Harry struggled against the arm and his cry for help was muffled against the cloth, he was getting dizzy and his world was turning black.

He had no control at all and was completely unconscious when he fell to the ground, a heap at his science teacher's feet.

(***)

Dexter climbed slowly out of his car, no one was around, but Stephen's car was still there in its parking spot.

Maybe he's cleaning up his classroom. I might be able to have a nice "chat" with him.

Dexter began to jog towards what he knew was Stephen's classroom, hoping to get there before he left.

Dexter sighed in relief when he looked through the classroom door window to see Stephen was still in there. But he wasn't the only one in there.

So was the black haired bespectacled boy.

(***)

Harry woke up slowly, the chloroform wearing off. The first he noticed was that he was completely naked. The second thing he noticed was that he was laying on the bench in front of his class room. Third thing he noticed was that his naked science teacher was laying over him. And the fourth thing…there was someone watching through the class room window, looking horrified and angry.

_If he's so angry, why is he just standing there?_ Harry thought drowsily, _what is this guy doing to me anyway…why are we both naked?_

The door opened slowly and Harry wanted to cry out, tell him to save him, tell him to get this man off the top of him. The man seemed to understand his silent plea in his eyes, he came up behind his thrusting teacher and slid a wire over his head and began pulling him back by the neck, strangling him.

'This is the last person you're going to rape, Stephen,' Dexter shouted at the man, you hear me?!'

Stephen was choking, not paying attention; trying to ply the wire from around his throat.

Harry continued to watch, mesmerized.

He suddenly felt a stinging sensation and looked down.

He was bleeding…

When Harry noticed from where, he connected as to what had just happened to him. He wanted to cry. He felt dirty.

And with the stress he was now feeling, mixed with the after effects of a chloroform, he fainted.

(***)

When Harry woke up, he didn't feel as drowsy as before, he was wearing all his clothing again and he was in what appeared to be some sort of old warehouse. He looked up completely and saw his science teacher, plastic wrapped to a table, the man who had saved Harry standing over him, putting blood on a slide and covering it with another. The man who saved him grabbed a knife and stabbed his science teacher square in the chest.

Harry's eyes widened as the man turned to look at him, looking worried.

'You killed him,' Harry blurted out unthinkingly, 'you murdered him.'

The man didn't say anything and began cutting the lifeless body free from the plastic wrap. The man grabbed a surgical saw and began cutting his science teacher into pieces.

The thing that worried Harry the most through all of this was that he wasn't disgusted.

And that he knew he wasn't going to report this murder to the police.

'What's your name?' Harry asked.

'I'm not telling you,' the man said, continuing to cut up the body, small bits of blood splashing onto the smock he was wearing.

'I'm not going to tell the police or anything,' Harry promised, 'I just want to know who you are.'

'Why?'

'You saved me,' Harry stated.

'Not every damsel in distress needs to know their saviors name,' the man muttered, mockingly.

Harry glared, 'I'm not a damsel in distress. I just want to know who you are.'

'Michael Johnstone,' he said, placing bits of the body in large, black garbage bags.

'You're lying,' Harry said automatically, 'I can tell. You're lying.'

'No outsmarting you then.'

'No. There isn't.'

The man looked up, Harry blushed slightly, but looked back at the man.

'I've already seen your face,' Harry said, 'if I were going to tell the police, I could easily describe how you look to them.'

The man sighed.

'Dexter.'

'Dexter who?' Harry asked.

'Dexter Morgan. What's your name then? Mr, I have to know everything…'

Harry glared, 'Harry Potter.'

'Well Harry Potter,' Dexter said, tying up the garbage bags, 'you just witnessed a brutal murder. Feel free to go and vomit now.'

'I'm not going to vomit,' Harry muttered, 'I've seen people killed before…maybe not as brutally…but I've seen it happen.'

'Who died in front of you?'

Harry bit his lip.

'I watched my mother die in front of me when I was one. I didn't see my dad die. When I was fourteen I watched a friend die. The guy who killed my parents ordered one of his followers to kill my friend.'

'So both your parents are dead?'

Harry nodded.

Dexter shrugged, 'so are mine.'

'How did yours die?'

Dexter looked at Harry, 'I saw my mother murdered in front of me when I was three years old. Cut up with a chainsaw.'

Harry didn't know what to say.

'Don't know what to say?' Dexter asked, 'well, if it's anything pitying, I'm not going to listen to you, I hate pity parties.'

Harry nodded, 'same.'

Everything went silent, when something dawned on Harry.

'What time is it?'

'Ten.'

Harry's eyes widened, 'ten PM?'

Dexter nodded.

'Fuck!' Harry exclaimed, 'my friends, they're going to be wondering where I am.'

Dexter sighed and rolled his eyes, 'would you like a lift?'

Harry looked up, shocked at the offer, but nodded nonetheless, 'yes please.'


	2. Chapter 2

Bad Romance.

Chapter Two (Dexter POV) – Until death. An answerable question.

It's been three weeks after I saved Harry from being Stephen's next murder victim. I may not have saved him from being Stephen's next rape victim. But at least the boy is alive.

When I dropped Harry off, I have no idea what made me do it, but I gave the boy my address. Told him if he ever needed some place to get away, if he was having problems, he could always come over. Now, normally, a boy who had just gone through that ordeal would be skeptical to trust a stranger. And that's what I am to him. A complete stranger. But he nodded and didn't look creeped out at all. Maybe it's because I saved him. Maybe because he just hasn't learned not to trust strangers yet.

Either way, right now we're both sitting in my apartment, Harry is eating quietly and I'm trying to think of what to say to him. He's a rape victim. I'm not. But I know plenty about rape to know what he might be feeling right now. But I just can't say anything to him; other than…

'How are you feeling?'

Harry shrugs and continues to eat silently, refusing to look at me, 'better than two weeks ago I guess. That first week after what happened really got to me.'

I nod, it was good to know he was at least going to talk about it.

'But, enough about me.'

Damn…

Harry looks at me, as if he was mapping out an area, an area of questions and which questions were safe to tread.

'I'm not exactly the most interesting person in the world,' I say, putting down the bowl of soup Jamie had made two days ago for me.

'I doubt that,' Harry said, 'I see you work for Miami Metro?'

I was shocked, until I followed Harry's gaze and realized he was looking at my forensics badge.

'Yeah,' I answered, well, now that Harry knew, I may as well be completely honest with him, 'I work for Miami Metro Homicide as a Blood Spatter Analysis.'

Harry nodded, looking impressed, 'that sounds cool.'

'Do you have a part time job?'

Harry shook his head, 'no, I only just moved here from England.'

'Rotten time to move here then,' I say.

Rotten time to make a joke.

Harry laughed nonetheless, 'agreed.'

(OK, back to normal. No longer Dexter's POV)

Harry lay in bed, waiting for all the lights to turn off outside of his and Draco's bedroom that the two of them were sharing. The last light turned off and Harry sighed with relief.

'Just wait a few minutes,' he heard Draco whisper from the other side of the room.

Harry waited.

'OK.'

Harry climbed out of the bed and padded across the room and slowly climbed into Draco's bed. Draco's arms were automatically wrapped around his waist, Draco lips instantly began kissing Harry's.

'I miss this,' Harry whispered between kisses.

Draco sucked on Harry's lower lip, 'same.'

Draco's hands began crawling lower, tugging lightly on Harry's pyjama pants, but Harry pushed himself away.

'Harry?' Draco looked concerned, 'what's wrong?'

Harry bit the lip Draco had just sucked, how could he explain to Draco what had happened to him?

'It's a long story,' Harry said, 'but…' Harry took a deep breath, tears were forming in his eyes, it had been three weeks and he hadn't said a word to anyone, he couldn't take the pressure of keeping it a secret anymore.

'Draco, I was raped.'

(***)

Hermione sat up and listened to what was going on in the next room.

Harry. Harry was crying.

She quickly through the covers off her, not even bothering to grab a dressing gown to cover her tank top and shorts before running into the next room, looking panicky.

What she hadn't expected to see was Harry crying in Draco's arms, Draco hugging Harry to him, pressing his lips on the top of Harry's head, whispering into the broken boys hair, telling him everything was OK.

'What's going on?' Hermione asked.

Draco jumped, looking at Hermione, shocked. Harry was continuing to cry.

'Malfoy. Explain.'

(***)

Hermione was looking at Harry with teary eyes, she couldn't believe someone had done that to Harry, especially a teacher!

'Have you reported him?'

Harry nodded, secretly thinking, _in a sense…yes_.

I can't believe that person did that to you!' Hermione exclaimed, 'you're…you're OK right?'

Harry nodded, 'better than I was two weeks ago.'

'I was wondering why you seemed so depressed two weeks back,' Hermione said to herself, 'now it all makes sense.'

Harry nodded.

'And…what's going on between you and Malfoy?'

'I'm in the room you know…'

Harry sighed and looked at Draco, who nodded.

'Me and Draco…we've been…secretly dating for about…three months now.'

Hermione looked shocked.

'WHAT?!'

Hermione, Harry and Draco all looked towards the doorway. A pyjama clad Ron stood there, looking shocked, 'what the fuck!?'

(***)

Harry knocked on the apartment door in front of him, worried that at this time at night he would be waking the occupant up.

But when Dexter woke up, he was looking wide away, in fact, he was holding a manila envelope in his hands.

'Harry? What's wrong?'

Dexter looked behind Harry and noticed a blonde teenage boy and the bushy brunette girl standing there awkwardly.

'We need a place to stay,' Harry said, 'just for tonight, we'll find somewhere else in the morning.'

Dexter nodded without hesitation and let the three teenagers inside.

'Are you sure there's enough room to stay here Harry?' Draco asked, looking around the small apartment.

Dexter answered.

'There's plenty of room,' he said, 'my apartment is connected to the one next door, which I'm also paying rent for.'

'How many rooms?' Hermione asked.

'Two on that side of the apartment, excluding my sons. There's one here,' Dexter said.

'Where's Harry going to sleep?'

'I'll sleep on the couch,' Harry said, 'I've stayed here before so…'

'During the day,' Dexter said, 'you're not going to sleep on the couch during the night.'

'Why not?' Harry asked automatically.

'It's Miami,' Dexter said, 'you have no idea who could enter that door. I'll sleep in the loungeroom, you can sleep in my room.'

Harry was about to argue, but the look Dexter gave him made all argument he had disappear.

(***)

It was not long after arriving that Draco and Hermione went to bed. Harry ended up staying up with Dexter a little later, while Dexter looked through photos on a crime scene.

'So what's it like, going out and seeing these bodies?' Harry asked, 'does it ever…I don't know…'

'Accelerate my urge to kill?' Dexter asked.

Within the past few weeks, Dexter had explained to Harry about his father, Harry Morgan, and about his dark passenger and how he head this urge to kill every now and then, it was like his drug and he was hooked. It was what kept him sane.

Harry had understood completely and hadn't judged Dexter at all.

'Well…yeah, does it?' Harry asked.

Dexter shook his head, 'if anything, it slows it down. But only a little. Not enough to actually get me to stop killing bad people.'

Harry nodded, 'what case are you working on?'

Dexter muttered a reply as he shuffled through the photos again, 'a case on a girl that went missing…went to your High School…her name was Clara Ewan. Was kidnapped, raped and murdered before being dumped in a ditch.'

Harry shivered slightly, 'you think…maybe…?'

'That Stephen Cooper-Henries had something to do with it?' Dexter asked, 'I don't know, but it's almost definite that he did.'

Harry grimaced, 'sick bastard.'

There was a few minutes of silence before Harry finally asked; 'can I have a look at the photos?'

Dexter studied Harry for a moment before nodding and handing them over.

Harry studied the pictures for a moment, before his eyes widened.

'What's wrong?'

'What he's done to this girl. The cuts, they're in the same place.'

'Cuts?'

Harry nodded, 'when I was completely awake, I noticed I had all these cuts on me, you were distracted, killing Stephen, but when I woke up in the warehouse, multiple parts of my body were stinging.'

Harry lifted up the leg to his jeans and showed Dexter the back of his calf.

'Here, in the photo there is this long cut on her calf, it's the same with mine.'

Harry shuffled through the other photos, 'on her chest there is a cut above her heart, there's one on mine,' Harry took off his shirt and Dexter saw the thin, dried line of blood covering the cut right above Harry's heart, 'and on her back, there are multiple bleeding cuts, there's are the same on my back,' Harry turned his back to Dexter and lifted the picture and flashed it in Dexter's direction, 'what Mr Cooper-Henries has done is some sort of…ritual for him.'

Dexter looked at the picture of Clara Ewans back and then looked at Harry's. The way the cuts sat, the cuts seemed to say something.

'The cuts…they form words,' Dexter muttered, pushing Harry forward slightly so his cuts would be exposed to the light, 'but…I think they're in a different language.'

'HERMIONE!' Harry shouted, 'she'll know at least what language it is,' Harry explained.

Hermione came walking out, 'what's wrong- Harry what happened to your back?!'

'No time to explain,' Harry said sharply.

'Can you tell us what language this is in?' Dexter asked Hermione, Hermione frowned in concentration, looking at the words carved into Harry's back.

'It's Latin,' Hermione said.

'Just our luck!' Harry exclaimed, 'you're practically fluent!'

Dexter looked confused, why would someone be fluent in a dead language?

Hermione smiled and looked back at Harry's back, 'it…it says…' Hermione's expression turned shocked.

'What does it say?' Dexter asked hastily.

'_Donec Mors nobis faciunt, pars_,' Hermione answered, 'it translates to Until death do us part.'

'That's what people say when they get married.'

'Exactly what shocked me,' Hermione said, 'unless this is some sort of sick marriage ritual. Then there's a double meaning to it.'

Dexter looked at the picture of Clara Ewan again and frowned, 'the marks are different on her back than what they are on Harry's.'

Hermione snatched the photo out of Dexter's grip and grimaced, looking at the picture, but continued to attempt to read the words on the other victims back.

'_Donec Morte nos iterum conveniant_,' Hermione frowned, 'until death, we meet again.'

Harry turned around and looked at Dexter, 'are you going to interview her family?'

'That's not my job,' Dexter answered.

'Well is Miami Metro going to interview Clara Ewan's parents?'

Dexter shrugged, 'I could get them onto doing so.'

Hermione nodded, 'good, I have a feeling about…why her back says this…but it sounds stupid…so I'm not sure.'

'What's your theory?'

'Well,' Hermione sat down on the couch, patting the seat next to her for Harry to sit and the other side of Dexter to sit, 'look at the picture. Now, I don't know why exactly he cut her up like this-.'

'It's a ritual,' Dexter said, 'that's what me and Harry assume,' Harry nodded, 'everywhere Clara was cut, I was cut.'

Hermione's eyes welled up, but she blinked a few times, willing her tears to go away and continued with her theory.

'Now, Harry, your back says until death do us part. Clara's says until death, we meet again.'

'Where are you going with this?'

'What if Clara and Mr Cooper-Henries were…secretly…together?'

Harry frowned, 'you mean dating?'

Hermione nodded, 'dating, sleeping together, whatever you want to call it. What if…Clara liked Cooper-Henries. Seduced him. And then…they started being…'

'Fuck buddies?' Dexter asked.

Hermione nodded.

'So, what you're trying to say is…?'

'That maybe Clara meant more to Cooper-Henries than the rest of his kills. Like you.'

'Ouch,' Harry said, 'I feel slightly insulted.'

'Please tell me that's sarcasm,' Dexter frowned.

'It is.'

'Either way, they may have been in a relationship,' Hermione looked at the picture again, 'and maybe it was incredibly serious.'

(***)

Harry had fallen asleep on the couch while Hermione and Dexter discussed multiple possibilities. When Hermione finally decided to go to bed, it was around 3AM.

'Harry, wake up.'

All he got from Harry was a groan and Dexter rolled his eyes, 'come on Harry; wake up.'

Harry's eyes fluttered open and Dexter smiled, 'go to bed.'

'Never!' Harry said with a laugh, 'fuck, what time is it?'

'Three in the morning.'

'Shit.'

'Come on,' Dexter held out and hand and Harry grabbed it to allow Dexter to pull him off the couch, 'my room is just past the kitchen.'

Harry nodded and walked towards the open door, he turned around quickly and said, 'thanks for letting us stay here.'

Dexter nodded, 'you're welcome.'

Harry closed the door behind him after Dexter ordered him to, 'I told you, you never know who could attempt to break into this apartment. It's Miami,' and crawled into Dexter's bed, burying himself under the bed sheets, surrounded in Dexter's scent.

He couldn't help but feel safe.

(***)

**A/N**: REMEMBER TO REVIEW GUYS!


	3. Chapter 3

Bad Romance

Chapter Three – These things happen to good people.

Dexter watched as Harry slept on, it was ten AM. Harry was meant to be at school, but Dexter hadn't had the heart to wake him. Hermione and Draco had gone to school without him, after Dexter had told them that he needed more sleep after the stress of everything. They had nodded and left the apartment without complaint.

But now, Harry had to wake up, they needed to talk.

'Harry.'

No stirring.

Dexter walked over to his bed and began softly shaking the boy, 'Harry, wake up.'

Harry's eyes opened instantly and he looked startled. But relaxed when he noticed it was only Dexter.

'Morning,' Harry said, stretching a little, 'what time is it?'

'Ten in the morning,' Dexter said.

'But…crap, I'm meant to be at school.'

'I thought you needed a day off,' Dexter said, 'besides, we need to talk about something.'

Harry looked curious, 'what do we need to talk about?'

'Your rape,' Dexter said bluntly. Yes. He cared for the boy. But he wasn't going to beat around the bush for him.

Harry looked down at his clasped hands, 'it's over. Why should it matter now.'

'How have you been feeling?' Dexter asked.

'Better.'

'Do you think you would be able to openly talk about to, say, a detective at Miami Metro Homicide?'

Harry shook his head instantly, 'I don't want anyone to know. Only you. Because you saved me. Draco because I told him and Hermione because she found out. No one else.'

'You're going to have to tell someone,' Dexter said, 'we need more evidence against Stephen Cooper-Henries.'

'But he's dead!' Harry exclaimed '_you_ killed him!'

Dexter sighed, 'but there is also another family out there. Who wants their daughters killer to be known. They want closure.'

'Well I can't give them that!' Harry snapped.

'Harry you have to-.'

'I can hardly bare to put up with myself after what happened!' Harry started breathing heavily, 'I can hardly take a shower without ripping half of my skin off, because it's been three, nearly four weeks and I still feel dirty! I'm never going to be clean again!'

Dexter was silent for a moment.

'Look, me coming out, that I was raped…it's like…it's like you coming out that you're a serial killer-.'

'How do you know I'm a serial killer?' Dexter asked, 'Stephen is the first person I've ever killed-.'

'You're lying to me again,' Harry said, 'and I know you are. I found your fucking blood slides.'

Dexter stayed silent.

'Don't worry, I didn't tell anyone. And I'm not going to.'

(***)

After a few hours of continuous convincing, Dexter finally got Harry to agree to going to Miami Metro station and admitting that he was a rape victim of Stephen Cooper-Henries'.

'I don't think I can do this,' Harry said, walking onto the floor Dexter said he worked on, 'I don't think I can admit it.'

'You're going to have to,' Dexter said, 'think about that family…what they must be going through at the moment, wondering who their daughter's killer is.'

Harry bit his lip before nodding and continuing to walk forwards, following Dexter.

Dexter knocked on a door, Harry looked up at the sign; it said Lieutenant Debra. M.

'Dex,' a woman said with a smile as she opened the door, 'who's this?' she said, looking at Harry.

'A new friend of mine,' Dexter muttered, 'he…wants to admit to something that happened to him and he thinks it might be connected to the murder of Clara Ewan.'

Debra hastily opened the door and ushered Dexter and Harry into her office.

(***)

Harry sat in an interrogation room, he looked at the camera in the corner of the room nervously. He knew Dexter was standing outside, watching all this on a TV.

He didn't know whether this made him happy, happy that Dexter was close by, or annoyed.

Because if he broke down.

Dexter would see it all.

'Good afternoon, Mr Potter-.'

'Call me Harry,' Harry requested.

Angel Batista nodded, 'good afternoon Harry, my name is Angel Batista. I'm here to ask you a few questions.'

Harry nodded, 'I know.'

Angel sat down in a chair across from Harry's, Harry couldn't help the foreboding feeling around him as he sat in the interrogation room.

'So…how to you know Clara Ewan?'

'We went to the same school,' Harry said, it wasn't exactly a lie.

'Were you close?'

'Not really,' Harry said, 'but I knew who she was.'

'So when you heard that she had been murdered…'

'I didn't,' Harry said, 'I was…over at Dexter's place and…well…I found pictures of the crime scene on the coffee table and I went over to have a look and I recognized Clara.'

'So how do you know Clara's killer? Why do you suspect…' Angel read off a sheet of paper, 'why do you suspect Stephen Cooper-Henries had anything to do with the murder of Clara Ewan?'

'B-because,' Harry's breathing began speeding up like it had yesterday, 'because he raped me.'

(***)

Dexter sat outside, watching Harry's interrogation with Debra and half of Miami Metro Homicide. Harry's breathing was picking up pace again and his eyes were beginning to water a little.

'Poor kid,' Debra said, 'Stephen Cooper-Henries is going down.'

_He already is down_, Dexter thought, _under the water in a black garbage bag_.

'How did you become friends with this kid Dex?' Debra asked.

Dexter shrugged, 'it just happened.'

(***)

Harry was trying hard not to cry as he explained what had happened the night he had been raped by Stephen Cooper-Henries. His science teacher. But it was really hard to contain the tears that had been threatening to burst out weeks ago.

'He…he put a cloth on my mouth…and…I dunno, I just sort of passed out…and when I woke up…we…we were both naked and he was lying on top of me and…my body…my whole body was shaking and burning…I was bleeding and-,' Harry began to cry loudly, 'I can't do this!' he hid his face with the table top and hid himself behind his arms, 'I can't. I can't do this. I just…I fucking can't!'

Angel watched as Harry continued to cry, he didn't pester Harry with more questions, he could tell that Harry Potter was one, very broken boy.

(***)

Dexter ran away from the TV screen and half of Miami Metro Homicide and towards the interrogation room, he burst through the door and ran towards Harry.

'No! Get off! Get off me!' Harry shouted as Dexter tried to get Harry to look up.

Harry finally did and realized it was Dexter, before Dexter could do anything, Harry wrapped his arms around Dexter's neck and sobbed into his shoulder. Dexter rubbed his back soothingly as the boy continued to cry. It seemed like he would never stop.

'Come on Harry, I'll take you back to my place,' Dexter whispered, 'I'll get you out of here.'

Harry let go and let Dexter help him stand up and lead him out of the room, Angel following them.

(***)

'Thanks.'

Dexter looked up, Harry had finished eating the bowl of ice-cream that Debra had said might help his nerves. Dexter had bought some and it seemed to do the trick.

'For what?' Dexter asked.

Harry shrugged, 'for finally allowing myself to admit what happened.'

There was a pause, 'not only to other people. But also; to myself.'

Dexter waited.

'Every night I continuously told myself that it never happened. I was never raped. But…I've accepted it now…and I have you to thank for that. So thank you.'

Dexter nodded slowly, 'you're welcome.'

'And sorry for crying all over you,' Harry said, 'I knew I was pathetic but…well…I shocked myself today.'

'You aren't pathetic,' Dexter said, 'you're brave for being able to admit it to people.'

'I'm not so sure about that-.'

'You are.'

Harry smiled, 'thanks Dexter.'

Dexter looked over towards Harry, who was crying softly now and looking exhausted.

Dexter stood up and walked towards Harry, kneeling down in front of him, Dexter hugged Harry, who's laboured breathing indicated that Harry was full on crying again.

Dexter pulled away from Harry for a moment and smiled softly at him, 'you need some sleep.'

'I didn't get any sleep last night until it was six in the morning.'

Dexter's eyes widened, 'you definitely need some sleep.'

Harry nodded, 'yeah, I guess I do.'

Dexter stood up and walked towards his bedroom, Harry following him.

Dexter closed the blinds to his bedroom, blocking all sun out from the room, Harry was already lying on his bed, seemingly asleep; Dexter went to leave the room when Harry's voice caught his attention.

'Stay with me?'

Dexter hesitated for a moment. But, even though he knew Harry couldn't see it, he nodded and lay down next to Harry on the bed, Harry's breathing instantly sounded more even, knowing that another human presence was with him in the room.

'Dexter?'

'Yes?'

Harry sighed, 'why do these things happen to me?'

Dexter didn't exactly know what other bad things had happened to Harry. But he knew a little of Harry's life. And he knew it wasn't exactly pleasant.

'Because,' Dexter said, looking into Harry's eyes, 'these things happen to good people.'

It was at this very moment that Dexter vowed to protect Harry. No matter what.

**(A/N: Alright. So guys, I've decided to be nice and post two chapters in the same day. Now, I may not be able to continuously update like this. Seeing, as like every fifteen year old my age, I have school. Yes. That's right. I'm fifteen. Yeah, the amount of times people say that they're shocked by that information really makes me wonder how old my writing style is. And whether it makes sense. Anyway. Please remember to review, I know at least eight people are reading this **it says eight people are following this story** yup, so you eight people, yes you. I have high expectations **voice turns deep** do. NOT. Disappoint me…thank you for reading **drives off in van**)**


	4. Chapter 4

Bad Romance

Chapter Four - Skyscraper.

'Oi, Potter-!'

'Heard you lost your virginity!'

'Didn't know you were into pedophile science teachers!'

'Well, everyone has their fucked up kinks!'

Harry ignored them and continued to walk to his English class, he had this class with Draco, he was sure he would be able to survive all the torment if Draco was there with him.

Well...that's what he had assumed.

(***)

It was in the middle of English class that someone had pulled the final straw. The thing that broke Harry the most.

Harry had been writing what was on the board, and a piece of paper had hit the back of his head. Harry had made the mistake of picking it up and opening it.

The picture inside was an extremely graphic image of Harry getting fucked by Mr Cooper-Henries.

The world around Harry seemed to spin and turn red and before he realized what he was doing, he was grabbing his school bag and running out of the English classroom, leaving a shocked Draco and a bunch of laughing school bullies behind him.

(***)

Harry continued to run, he had no idea where he was going, how fast he was running and how far away he was from his English class room.

He just kept running.

Until someone caught him around the shoulders, causing Harry to scream and hit the person.

'Harry, calm down!'

Harry looked up, he had run directly to Dexter's apartment, Dexter held his shoulders, looking at him concernedly.

'What happened Harry?' Dexter asked, 'what happened?'

Harry shook his head, blinking back tears, 'I'm not going back there, no way,' Harry opened the door to Dexter's apartment and ran straight to Dexter's room, slamming the door behind him.

Dexter sighed, wishing he could stay, but...

He had to go to work.

(***)

It was raining when Dexter was finally able to go home, he had been worrying about Harry all day and wished he hadn't left him alone, even if he did have work, he should have stayed.

As Dexter opened the front door, the first thing that he noticed was that his AC unit was open, and that his box of blood slides were missing.

_He's decided to tell the police about you, what you've done_¸ Dexter thought to himself, _now you have to run. Everyone knows what kind of freak you are_.

He was pulled out of his thoughts, however, by the sound of a series of heart-wrenching sobs.

It was Harry.

Dexter ran towards where the sobs were coming from, leading himself directly to the bathroom.

And there was Harry, lying on the bathroom floor, crying.

His wrists were cut up badly, blood dripping onto the floor, Harry was holding in his hand a razor blade while supporting the wrist that was all cut and bloodied up.

On the floor was Dexter's blood slide box, open up to expose all of Dexter's trophies. Sat next to it, was a bloodied scalpel, Dexter looked at Harry's face and was appalled to see the trademark slice in Harry's cheek that he placed on his victims before killing them.

Harry began fumbling with two slides, his blood was already on one of them; Harry stuck the two slides together and let the slides sit on the floor, connected.

'I'm now just going to be another one of your victims,' Harry said. He sounded as if he were talking to himself, but Dexter knew that Harry was talking to him, 'kill me,' he pleaded, 'I don't deserve to be here, I don't want to be here!'

Dexter kneeled down the bloody floor and tried to take the razor from Harry's grip.

'No!' Harry exclaimed, pulling the sharp razor away from Dexter, cutting Dexter's palm in the process.

'Harry-.'

'KILL ME!' he shouted, 'YOU HAVE TO NOW!'

Dexter grabbed for the razor again, this time successfully wrestling it from Harry's grip, who began sobbing again, 'please,' he said, 'I don't want to live like this, I don't want to be broken.'

Dexter didn't know what to say, so he attempted to help Harry up.

'No,' Harry whispered, 'just leave me here.'

Dexter ignored him and got Harry up into a sitting position, he was still crying and his tears were mixing with the blood on his cheek.

'Harry, you shouldn't do this to yourself,' Dexter said, looking Harry in the eyes, 'you can't.'

'I've done it before,' Harry said, 'well…close enough…no one cares…no one cares until you're broken,' he looked down at his bloodied wrist, 'they only stop destroying you when you begin to destroy yourself.'

'So you think destroying yourself, breaking yourself, is the only way from the pain coming back again?'

Harry shrugged, 'if it's self inflicted, then you can stop it. Others don't know how to stop hurting other people,' Harry sighed, 'it's all I've got.'

Dexter looked into Harry's eyes, they showed years of stress, heart break and countless problems that a teenager shouldn't have to experience. As Dexter continued to look the boy in the eyes, something seemed to flash. The emerald eyes came alive, a fire in the very core of them burning bright once again.

And those eyes closed and Harry's face came closer to his and despite Dexter knowing this was wrong, he closed his own eyes and waited.

Waited.

And then he felt it.

The familiar sensation of another pair of lips on his own. Though this felt different from all those other times, when he had been with Rita, or Lumen, this was new, something unexplainable.

This, what he was feeling now, it wasn't a disguise. It wasn't all a lie.

This was real.

Something Dexter had never felt before.

Harry pulled back and as he did so, Dexter's eyes flew open. Harry looked shocked, 'I'm sorry,' he said hastily, 'I shouldn't have done that-.'

Dexter pressed a finger against his lips and Harry's eyes fluttered shut against his will as Dexter's lips pressed against his own, Dexter was kissing him back and everything seemed to be OK again as their lips moved in sync with one another.

Harry's bloodied hand found itself in Dexter's hair, a little of Harry's blood smudging on the side of Dexter's face, but this only seemed to add to it's intensity, Harry knew it was wrong, he should be afraid. Was Dexter taking advantage of him? But…he wasn't afraid.

He felt safe again.

(***)

Harry sat in Dexter's loungeroom, he had just drunken five beers in the one go and now Dexter was stitching up the wounds on Harry's wrist and cheek.

'When did you learn how to do stitches?' Harry asked, his voice slurring slightly, 'you're a blood spatter analysis, not a doctor!'

Dexter smiled, 'I find that…all areas are something worth learning. May come in handy one day.'

Harry nodded, 'true.'

As Dexter finished up the stitched, there was a knock on the door. Dexter stood up and walked towards it, opening it up.

(***)

'Oh my Gosh!' Hermione ran into the room, looking frightened, 'Harry, what happened to your face?'

Harry thanked Merlin that his wrist was covered in both bandaged and his long sleeved shirt, 'nothing Hermione, I'm fine.'

'Obviously not!' she exclaimed, she looked at the empty beer bottled discarded on the coffee table, 'and have you been drinking?!'

Harry shrugged, 'a little.'

'Why?!'

'That would be my fault Hermione,' Dexter cut in, 'Harry fell over and split the side of his face open on the bookshelf,' Dexter pointed to a small pool of blood near the book shelf and blood smudged on it, 'I thought I'd stitch it up for him, save him a trip to the hospital. I let him drink a few beers, thought it would help numb down the pain for him.'

Hermione frowned, but nodded as if to say she believed him.

'Where were you?' Dexter asked.

'We went back to our hotel,' Draco answered with a smirk, 'stupid Weasel still won't let us back.'

'Weasel?'

'Ronald Weasley,' Hermione answered, glaring at Draco, 'friend of mine and Harry's…turns out he's a homophobe. Didn't like the fact that Draco and Harry are seeing each other.'

Dexter's eyes widened.

'Don't tell me you're against gay people to,' Hermione said in despair.

_No, it's not that, _Dexter thought, _it's probably just the minor fact that I kissed a __**fifteen **__year old __**boy**__ who just so happens to be __**seeing **__somebody else._

'No, definitely not,' Dexter said, 'I just didn't know you were dating Harry,' Dexter directed at Draco.

Draco shrugged, looking slightly suspicious, 'I didn't see how it was important.'

_Oh, it's very important_.

'If it's alright Dexter,' Hermione said, 'could we stay…for awhile…? Until…you know…'

'We stop being poor and get some money so we can find a proper place to stay.'

'Where's your parents?' Dexter asked.

Hermione looked worriedly at Draco and Harry, 'well…er…'

'Mine a dead,' Harry commented, 'fucking murdered, not surprised, everyone around me died eventually.'

Hermione ignored him, 'me, Draco and Harry are exchange students, we're from England and that's where our parents live.'

Dexter nodded.

'So is it alright if we stay here?' Hermione asked.

Dexter nodded and smiled, 'sure.'


	5. Chapter 5

Bad Romance

Chapter Five – Dark Dreams.

Harry woke up the next morning, his head pounding from both a hangover and from a nightmare. His scar was throbbing like crazy.

He looked around, the other side of the bed was made up, Dexter wasn't there; he quickly slapped his hand to his scar, no blood. So maybe the night mare wasn't as bad as his normal ones.

'Harry?'

Harry quickly took his hand from his forehead and looked up just as Dexter answered the bedroom.

'We need to talk.'

(***)

Harry was sat in the lounge room, holding a mug of hot coffee in his hands. Dexter came and sat down next to him, looking a cross between unsure and angry.

'Why didn't you tell me about you and Draco?'

Harry sighed, 'I didn't…I didn't think this was going to happen. So I thought…I didn't think it was important. I'd just been chucked out by who I thought was my best friend…I had other things on my mind at the time.'

Dexter nodded slowly.

'Look, I can feel you're mad,' Harry said, 'more than mad. Extremely pissed off. But…if I knew this was going to happen…or something of the sort, I would have told you about Draco and I. I had no intention to hurt you.'

Dexter sighed, 'I know…I guess I kind of overreacted. I mean…this should never have happened. You…kissed me because you were in a moment of distress. I shouldn't have taken it seriously.'

Harry shook his head , 'I meant it.'

'Meant what?'

'That kiss. I wasn't being stupid. Or reckless. And I wasn't doing it because I wasn't thinking straight. I wanted it to happen. I did it because I wanted to.'

Dexter looked stunned, 'what about you and Draco?'

Harry shrugged, 'I don't even know anymore.'

(***)

'Hello, my name is special agent Batista. I was wondering if I could have a few minutes of your time,' Angel said to Mr and Mrs Ewan, 'I've got a few questions about your daughter Clara.'

The two distraught parents let Angel in instantly and he walked to the kitchen and sat in the chair he was directed to.

'What do you have to ask?' Mr Ewan asked, 'could we please get this over and done with quickly?'

'Of course Mr Ewan,' was all Angel said, 'at Clara's High School…who was her favourite teacher?'

Mrs Ewan smiled and answered proudly, 'Mr Cooper-Henries. They got on together like a house on fire.'

'How are you able to determine this?' Angel asked.

'Well, Mr Cooper-Henries used to come over,' Mr Ewan said, 'family friend. Used to help Clara with her studies.'

Angel nodded slowly.

'Did Clara have any really close friends?' Angel asked, 'a friend who she would have told everything to?'

Mrs Ewan nodded, 'yes, Sarah Miller, we can give you her address if you'd like?'

'That would be very helpful; thank you.'

(***)

A girl in short shorts and a tank top opened the door, chewing her gum audibly, 'what you want?'

Angel showed his badge, 'I'm special agent Batista. Are you Sarah Miller?'

Sarah nodded, 'yeah, what's goin' on?'

'We need to talk to you about your best friend; Clara Ewan.'

Sarah smirked, 'what about the whore?'

_Maybe not as friendly as the parents originally thought_, Angel thought to himself.

'Clara Ewan's body showed up a few days ago. I was wondering whether you could answer a few questions.'

Sarah sighed, 'fine, just hurry the fuck up yeah? I got mates comin' over and they don't need to know I'm trying to help the feds.'

(***)

'So, did Clara tell you everything in her life?'

Sarah nodded, 'yeah, stupid cunt wouldn't stop talking about herself. I reckon if it were allowed, she'd marry her fucking mirror as long as it was on her the whole time.'

'So she was full of herself?'

Sarah snorted, 'oh hell yeah, loved to brag about how she was so much better than everyone else. How her grades were higher. She was wealthy. She had the looks and every boy in school wanted to ram their cocks down her throat…but…' Sarah sighed, 'if you were me. Then you fucking knew she liked the older guys.'

'How old are we talking here?' Angel asked.

'Fucking mid fifties. Said she liked the way they had experience already. How she was bringing them back to life. Most of them were widowed. So she brought happiness back into their lives. She was one sick puppy. I didn't do anything to stop her though.'

'Why not?'

'It's what floated her boat,' Sarah said, 'if she's into wrinkled asses with shriveled up cocks, that's her problem. As for me, I got all the guys she refused to date. And I was fine with that. Especially as before, no one paid attention to me.'

'So you're neglected.'

'Eh,' she said, 'look around. Do you see any adults around here?'

Angel shook his head, 'that's because I dumped my pathetic parents and came to live with my mothers on-off boy-toy,' Sarah lit up a cigarette, not seeming to care that she had just lit it up in front of someone who could easily arrest her for it.

'Why do you think she, Clara, was into older men?'

'Probably because her old man fucked her when she was younger,' Sarah said, 'came home drunk. Wasn't the only thing he came to,' Sarah cackled evilly, 'but once again, not my problem.'

'So, do you know who she dated last?'

'Yup,' she drew on her cigarette before starring Batista right in the eye and saying, 'fucking Mr Stephen Cooper-Henries.'

_Bingo_.

(***)

'Oh thank fuck!' Debra came running to Batista, 'you're back!'

'What's wrong?' Batista asked immediately.

'It's not a case of what's wrong,' Debra said excitedly, 'it's the case of what went fucking right for once! Dexter went and checked Clara Ewan's body again and guess what he found!'

'What?' Angel asked, sounding intrigued.

'Fucking. Semen,' Debra announced, 'and it belongs to none other than Stephen Cooper-Henries. They were fucking. And it was consensual. Nothing shows that it was rough sex and there are no drugs in her system. They were fucking like rabbits.'

Angel sighed, 'this case seemed to get more and more disgusting by the minute.'

'I know!'

(***)

'Just what we need, a fucking black out,' Dexter muttered to himself, grabbing the matches out of his chest of draws and grabbing some old candles left over from Rita's place and lighting them up.

'Does this happen often?' Harry asked.

Dexter shrugged, 'it can.'

Dexter finished lighting all the candles and sat down next to Harry on the couch, 'are you OK?'

Harry nodded, 'yeah, I'm fine, why?'

Dexter shrugged, 'I just don't seem to ask you that question enough.'

'Well, I'm fine,' Harry said, 'I promise.'

'You're not going to attempt to…' Dexter sighed, 'you're not going to try to get me to kill you again are you?'

Harry smiled softly and shook his head, 'no…I couldn't do that to you…I feel so bad about it…I'm sorry.'

'Don't feel bad,' Dexter said, 'I-...most rape victims…normally do attempt suicide at some point.'

Harry bit his lip, 'looks like I fall into the stereotype.'

'I'll help you,' Dexter patted Harry on the back slightly, 'I'll help you fall out from the stereotype.'

Harry looked at Dexter, 'I'm going to do it again…'

Dexter didn't know how to respond, other than to say, 'then do it.'

Harry leaned forward and captured Dexter's lips with his own, the man's hand resting on Harry's arm, rubbing it softly as they kissed. Harry placed a hand on Dexter's leg and rubbed softly, he had that safe feeling running through him again.

Everything felt romantic in the warm glow of the candle-light. But this felt anything but romantic. It felt like exploring.

(***)

Draco slowly got out of bed, he had woken up in the middle of the night, feeling thirsty as all hell. He began padding across the apartment, finding his way to the kitchen in the dark. He was relieved when he saw candle light in the lounge-room and began walking that way.

He regretted it two minutes later.

As he walked towards the door way of the lounge-room, his mouth fell open as he watched the scene in front of him.

Harry, his boyfriend, the person he loved, was kissing Dexter. Who was twenty something years older than him at very least. They were kissing romantically. It wasn't just something simple.

It was the way Draco kissed Harry.

How could Harry do this to him? Why would he?

Draco turned back to walk back towards his room, tears running down his face. The only good thing in his life seemed to be disappearing right before his eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Bad Romance

Chapter Six – Discoveries.

Draco faked a groan of pain as Dexter shook him awake.

'You alright Draco?'

Draco shook his head, 'nah…I feel sick,' he groaned again.

'Well…I've got work today,' Dexter said, 'you think you'll be alright here on your own?'

Draco nodded slowly.

'OK.'

Dexter left the room.

Draco smirked and sat up, cracking his knuckles and his back.

Today was the day he hoped to find out more about Dexter Morgan.

(***)

'What about Draco?' Harry asked, putting his school bag over his shoulder. Harry had decided to brave going back to school. Something about a project that he really needed to do. Dexter had just nodded. He wasn't going to stop Harry. It was up to him what he did.

'You think you'll be able to handle all the bullying?' Dexter said, 'because – you will get bullied.'

Harry nodded, 'I've been bullied for years. I guess I just didn't expect so many to be cruel about it.'

Dexter nodded, 'people are heartless now-a-days.'

Harry smiled.

'Harry! Come on!'

Harry rolled his eyes at Hermione and looked back at Dexter, 'I'll see you later.'

Dexter nodded and watched as Harry ran off to Hermione and both began making their way to their school. Dexter grabbed his forensics bag and left the apartment without a glance back, not realizing that Draco was out of bed and watching from around the corner.

(***)

Draco started off by looking around Dexter's room. Looking under his bed, looking through his drawers and his wardrobe. He found a massive black chest and attempted to open it up, but it was locked.

Draco smirked, 'not a problem.'

Draco quickly ran to his room and to his trunk, moving all his clothing around, stuffed underneath it all, was his wand. He grabbed it and quickly ran back towards Dexter's room and the big black chest.

Pointing his wand at the lock, he muttered "Alohamora" and watched as the chest lid flipped open.

Draco grabbed a bag from it and opened it.

As he gasped he dropped it on the bed and took a few steps back.

Maybe there was more to Dexter than Draco had originally thought.

(***)

'Deeeexxxttteeeeeerrr!' Debra burst into the room looking awfully happy, 'thanks to you, we know for _sure_ that Stephen Cooper-Henries was the one who murdered Clara Ewan. And multiple others.'

'And…?'

'And the fuckers dead!' Debra exclaimed, 'someone murdered him!'

Dexter resisted the temptation to smirk. He had decided, last minute, to not chuck Stephen from his boat. He had decided to leave him in a dumpster near his apartment.

'That's good,' Dexter said smiling lightly, 'so. Case closed right?'

'Normally, I would suggest going after the killer who killed Stephen. But…I don't think he deserves it. The man who killed him did multiple future teenage boys and girls a favour,' Debra shrugged, 'so…I think I'll just say the killer skipped countries. Don't tell anyone…right?'

Dexter nodded, 'I would never.'

Debra smiled, leaving the room, 'good,' she shouted back.

(***)

Draco stared at the numerous shiny instruments in front of him as he sat on Dexter's bed.

'There are multiple good reasons why he would have these things,' Draco said to himself, 'he could be a – a hunter for all I know.'

Draco sighed, 'no…it's not very often you find that a hunter has scalpels and a surgical saw…'

Draco pulled at his collar. It was getting hot. He packed the multiple knives and scalpels away and walked into the kitchen, he looked at the AC unit and decided to fiddle around with it, seeing if he could get any cool air into the room.

Draco had learned about simple muggle items you would find in most muggle homes. An air conditioner was one of those items. And he knew how it worked. So it annoyed him greatly, after pressing multiple buttons, it still refused to turn on properly. He slammed his fists against it and heard a bang from inside of it and all cold air that had previously been coming out of it disappeared.

'Fuck!' Draco exclaimed, pulling the front off of it and looking inside, 'what the-?'

Draco reached inside and pulled out a brown box. Looking curious Draco opened the lid and his eyes widened at what he saw.

It was box full of slides, two slides stuck together by looks of things and in the middle of the slides was a small blob of something.

Something red.

It was blood.

'Knives…scalpels…and a surgical saw,' Draco listed, 'and blood slides kept in an air conditioner…possibly to keep them cool…Dexter…Dexter…' Draco hastily put the blood slides back in the AC and put the front back on it, 'Dexter's a serial killer.'

(***)

'I feel so bad that we keep staying here,' Hermione said, 'I mean…surely we're stopping you from…going out with friends or something?'

Dexter shook his head, 'no, all I've got in my life at the moment is my work and my son, who will be coming home tomorrow from Orlando.'

'So we finally get to meet the famous Harrison!' Hermione said with a smile, 'how old is he?'

'Two,' Dexter said, 'he's going through his terrible two's stage.'

Hermione smiled, 'I'm sure he's lovely and you're overreacting.'

Dexter shrugged.

As Hermione, Harry and Dexter who discussed things around dinner, which was just pizza, Draco was deep in thought. He had to get Dexter alone. He had to talk to him. About everything.

But…the question was how the hell was he going to get Dexter Morgan alone?


	7. Chapter 7

Bad Romance

Chapter seven – Discussions.

'Do you think the reason that he carved until death, we meet again in Clara's back is because he knew that he would be caught in the act at last and he was going to commit suicide when he started to be hunt down?'

Dexter looked at Harry, who was sitting in front of Dexter's laptop, looking confused.

'You shouldn't be going through those files,' Dexter said, going towards the laptop and logging himself out of it.

'I just…I don't know,' Harry said, 'I feel like I'm meant to figure this out.'

'You can leave that to me and the detectives. You should go to bed.'

'Why?' Harry asked, 'tomorrow's Saturday.'

Dexter rolled his eyes and then whispered, 'I've got someone to kill tonight.'

Harry looked surprised, 'who?'

Dexter shook his head, 'I'm not telling you, but I should be home in a few hours time.'

Harry nodded.

(***)

He was a serial killer. And Harry knew.

Draco couldn't help but say he was shocked. More than shocked.

He would never have thought Harry would date someone- cheat on him with someone like Dexter. Harry had spent the last few years of his life trying to run away from a wizard serial killer. But…yet…Harry was completely OK - completely OK with dating a muggle one.

Draco watched as Harry grabbed the back of Dexter's head and kissed the man passionately. It broke his heart. It made him feel alone.

Dexter broke this kiss and smiled before walking out the front door, whispering a quick goodbye to his secret lover before closing the door. Harry turned towards the kitchen and walked into Dexter's bedroom. Deciding he may as well lie down until Dexter got back.

As he took off his shirt and climbed into bed, grabbing the book they were studying in English, which was a trilogy called The Black Jewels which was put together into one giant book and began to read, he didn't hear the front door open and close again.

(***)

Draco had been waiting by the pool of Dexter's apartment for nearly two hours now. And was about to start walking, to go back inside, when Dexter's car pulled up.

Dexter's eyes widened when he got out of the car and saw Draco standing there, looking at him with puffy red eyes, a jacket wrapped around him.

'I know who are you are,' Draco said, his voice unsteady, 'I know what you are and I know that Harry knows too. And I even know about you and Harry.'

Dexter looked worried.

'I'm not going to tell anyone,' Draco said, 'about anything. If that's what you're worried about. I won't tell Miami Metro that you're this…homicidal freak…that you're a serial killer!' He exclaimed into the empty, silent night, 'I won't tell anyone that you're involved with a fifteen year old. That your relationship with Harry is illegal!'

Dexter didn't say a word.

'Say something!' Draco screamed at him, 'say something!'

'Why?'

'Why what?!'

'Why aren't you going to tell?'

Draco sighed and walked closer to Dexter, who didn't move a muscle when Draco was standing in front of him.

'Because…I know…I know Harry would be better off with you,' Draco said, 'I'm nobody…' he sighed, 'you…you can protect him…for half his life…I made it a living hell until one night we got drunk after playing Truth or Dare and we ended up making out, but…he only sees me as a one night stand now that got attached. He sees you as a lover. Someone who can protect him…from his past, from his future. And from what's happening to him in his mind right now.'

Dexter continued to stand there, looking more worried than before.

'You are more than me,' Draco said, 'I'm in love with Harry but I know for a fact that he'll never see me that way…because…we're always going to have the past come between us. All you have with Harry is what you have now. And I envy you. I'm jealous. Because you can date him, guilt free. And all I think about everyday is how I used to pick on him. How I bullied him day in and day out. And how I still expect him to love me after all of that.'

Draco began to realize that he was crying, choking back on sobs as hot tears ran down his face, 'promise-promise me, you'll…you'll treat him well. You won't just dump him…and don't let anyone kill him…kill them first before they kill him.'

'Draco-.'

'Do it,' Draco demanded, 'or me breaking up with Harry now, just so he'll have someone who he loves to protect him properly…it'll all be for nothing.'

'Draco,' Dexter sighed, 'you can't do that to him-.'

'The thing you don't realize,' Draco began to say, 'is that I can do whatever I want. I'm a Malfoy. I do as I please. And what I want right now is for Harry to be safe and I know...I know if he's with you, then he will be.'

Dexter sighed and closed his eyes, as if Draco's ranting was giving him a headache.

'Take care of him for me,' Draco said.

Dexter wanted to tell Draco that he wouldn't end it with Harry, he didn't want to hurt Harry's and Draco's relationship, but all he did was nod.

'I'm gonna go for a walk. I'll be back…sometime later this morning, maybe at six…but…I need some time to think,' Draco said, 'because I know with you and Harry being so lovey-dovey, I can't stay here. I won't be able to handle it.'

Draco began to walk away, Dexter went to grab his shoulder, but Draco dodged it and continued to walk away.

'Sleep tight,' was what Draco shouted back.

Then he was gone.

Dexter stood there for several minutes, contemplating the situation and was about to go back into his apartment and go and sleep on the couch for the night, feeling it would be wrong to go straight to his bed with Harry, when he heard a gunshot.

Before Dexter even knew what he was doing, he began to run.


	8. Chapter 8

Bad Romance

Chapter Eight – Death and confessions.

Harry jumped out of the bed, the book falling from his grip and landing with a thud on the carpet. The sound of the gun shot, mixed with the uneasy feeling carousing through him, made him realize there was something very wrong.

Not thinking, he grabbed one of Dexter's jackets and put it on over his naked torso and grabbed his wand before running out of the bedroom through the kitchen and out the front door. He swore earlier he had heard Dexter pull up and someone shouting and then the gun shot…

He heard someone talking urgently down the street, 'can I please get an ambulance!' they said the address and he kept telling the person to hurry. Harry ran in that direction and recognized the back of Dexter's head, thank god he was OK.

But when Harry finally reached Dexter, he stopped short, there…on the ground.

'Draco!' Harry shouted, crouching down and pushing Dexter away, 'Draco,' Harry held onto the blonde boy's lifeless body, it flopped in his arms as he began to sob, 'wake up,' he began tapping his face lightly, 'for fucks sake Malfoy,' Harry began to shout, he lowered his face to Draco's and shouted, 'WAKE UP MALFOY! WAKE UP DRACO YOU IDIOT! YOU FERRET FACE! WAKE THE FUCK UP!'

Dexter watched mesmerized as Harry did everything in his will power to get Draco to wake up. At one point, Harry even grabbed a funny looking stick from the pocket of, what Dexter knew, was his jacket and began prodding the blonde's body, saying funny words while doing so.

'Enervate! Come on Malfoy! Wake up! Stop fucking around with me you cunt! Wake. Up!' Harry was sobbing hysterically now, blood from Draco's bullet wound seeping onto Harry's hands, 'we should never have come here…we should never have listened to Dumbledore…we should have told him to get fucked…why the hell did I-we listen? We could have avoided this!'

Harry began muttering more funny words, but nothing seemed to meet the teens approval for he threw the stick away, frustrated.

'Please…just wake up…I'll do anything,' Harry said, tears still running down his face, he sounded tired, Dexter watched as Harry looked back at him and then at Draco, Harry made the worst sobbing noise in his throat as he said, 'just wake up…'

Harry turned to him and looked at him, his eyes were red and puffy and his face completely wet, he rubbed his face with his bloodied hands, leaving blood all over his face. He laughed, 'I think he's dead,' then began sobbing uncontrollably again, shaking all over. Dexter dragged Harry to him and hugged him tightly, Harry's head instantly buried into his shoulder as he screamed and screamed until his throat was sore.

(***)

Harry had been crying most of the night, but he had finally fallen asleep in Dexter's arms, both were lying in bed, covered in blankets.

_A child is dead_.

Dexter had had nothing to do with it. Yet he felt as if it were his fault. If Dexter hadn't begun…doing god knows what with Harry, then Draco wouldn't have felt the need to tell Dexter he was fine with it and then he wouldn't have gone off for that walk.

Draco would never have gotten killed.

(***)

Harry went out the next morning to grab his wand from the bushes he had thrown them into, it was a nice sunny day and yet he felt cold.

Something was missing.

Someone was missing.

When Harry returned to Dexter's apartment, wand in hand, he sat on the couch and moodily stared at the ceiling.

'What is with you and that stick?'

Harry looked up, Dexter was looking at him from the door way to Harrison's side of the apartment; he looked worried.

'There's something I have to tell you,' Harry said, 'sit.'

Dexter did as he was told with no argument.

'I…I lied. I'm not an exchange student from England…I'm an exchange student from Scotland. But I do live in England during the holidays.'

Dexter frowned.

'And…the school…the boarding school I go to…it's not just any normal school…'

'Go on.'

Harry pointed his wand at one of the pictures on Dexter's computer desk and muttered "Wingardium Leviosa."

Dexter was looking at the now hovering picture of him and Harrison in awe.

'How are you doing that?' he asked shakily.

Harry sighed, 'magic,' he said, placing the picture down carefully, 'I'm a wizard.'

All Dexter could say was; 'wow…'

'You don't hate me for not telling you?' Harry asked.

'No,' Dexter said, 'no…I understand why you didn't tell me. I'm guessing it's against the rules of being a wizard.'

Harry nodded, 'exactly.'

Dexter frowned, 'how do we not know that wizards exist.'

Harry smiled softly and began explaining slowly about the wizarding world and all it had to offer and the rules that went with it.

(***)

'Harry, what's wrong?'

Hermione was finally awake, this was the longest she had slept in since moving to Miami for the muggle studies project. Harry sighed, 'something happened last night.'

Hermione instantly looked worried. Well. More worried than she had before.

'What happened?'

Harry didn't know how to say it to her. He wasn't worried about hurting Hermione, Harry knew Hermione still didn't like Draco, but he knew if he said it, he was going to break down. He was going to cry. He still felt tired from all the crying he did last night.

'Draco…' Harry took a deep breath, tears forming in his eyes, 'he's dead…Draco's dead.'

Hermione looked shocked and, surprisingly to Harry, her eyes began to get watery.

'Harry…are you OK?'

Harry shook his head, 'no…I'm not…but…I've lost people before – I'm just going to have to get used to him not being around anymore.'

Hermione didn't know how to respond to that.

'And I…I told Dexter about us…'

'About us?' Hermione looked confused.

'I told him that we were wizards.'

Hermione sighed, 'Harry, the first rule about this trip was-.'

'To not tell anyone,' Harry cut her off, 'I know…but…Hermione, there's something I really need to tell you. And you're going to hate me for it but-.'

'You cheated on Draco with Dexter,' she said, 'I had a feeling.'

Harry's eyes widened, 'how did you-.'

'I know these things Harry,' Hermione said, 'you and Dexter got along…too well for people who had just met each other.'

Harry wanted to explain to Hermione that Dexter had also saved Harry from being murdered by Cooper-Henries, but he knew questions would be asked that both Harry and Dexter wouldn't like to be answered.

'Yeah,' Harry said, 'I guess I did make it a little too obvious…'

(***)

Harry had needed to go outside, he wanted to relieve some of the stress that was slowly, but surely, building up. Heavy enough to crush him.

So now he was floating in the pool near Dexter's apartment, his eyes closed against the sky.

I wonder if anyone would care if I just…put my head underwater right now and never swam back up…

Harry sighed, and just for the hell of it was about to dip his head underwater when…

_Splash_.

Harry looked up shocked to see Dexter swimming over to him. Harry smiled as his head came above water and Dexter shoved some his hair out of his eyes.

'Boo,' he said playfully.

Harry shook his head fondly, 'wow, fancy meeting you here,' Harry said sarcastically, sitting up on the edge of the pool.

Dexter rolled his eyes, before his face turned serious again, 'how do you feel?'

Harry shrugged, 'a little powerless to be honest…Hermione got me wondering whether Draco knew about…you and I…'

'And she does?'

'She figured it out,' Harry assured him, 'she considered the fact that, for people who had just met, we shouldn't get along so well.'

Dexter nodded, 'smart bitch, that witch.'

Harry laughed, 'funny.'

Harry looked at Dexter for a moment and sighed, 'he knew about us; didn't he…?'

Dexter didn't say a word.

Tears began forming in Harry's eyes and he breathed in slowly, 'he died…and I didn't even get the chance to apologize to him…'

'I'm sorry-.'

'It's not your fault.'

'It is,' Dexter said, 'I continued this…after the first kiss…I could have left the room or just ignored the fact that you kissed me. But no. I kissed you back.'

Harry stared at his now exposed wrist as he remembered that night. It had plastic wrap around it so he didn't get water on the bandage or the stitches.

The one on his face was still there, thankfully, he hadn't gotten it wet.

'Look; if you ever want to end this-.'

'No!' Harry exclaimed, 'I'm going to feel bad that he knew about us before he died, but I can't end this…I don't want to.'

Dexter looked into Harry's eyes, which were full of unshed tears and Dexter just wanted to hold the boys body against his, give Harry some form of comfort and get comfort from that fact.

He leaned forward and kissed Harry softly, Harry's lips responded instantly, Dexter slowly lifted Harry from the side of the pool and dragged him towards the middle, all the while kissing him passionately.

Harry opened his mouth wider and Dexter followed, feeling Harry's tongue tentatively touch his, one of Dexter's hands moved slowly to the small of Harry's back and Harry's hands found themselves in Dexter's hair, Harry admitted a small moan as Dexter nibbled on his lower lip.

'What the fuck!?'

Dexter and Harry broke away from each other instantly, both looking up at shock at who was standing near the edge of the pool.

'Explain,' Debra said, 'now.'

(***)

'Dexter this is fucking illegal!'

'So don't tell anyone,' Dexter said, noticing how much he sounded like a child as he said it.

'He's fucking fifteen Dex!' she exclaimed, her eyes widening, giving her a mad look in her eye, 'what would his parents think!'

'Don't have any!' Harry shouted from the kitchen.

Debra frowned and walked towards the kitchen, Dexter following her.

'What do you mean you don't have any?'

Harry shrugged, 'they were murdered when I was one. They're dead.'

Debra shook her head and poked at Dexter's chest.

'I see where this is going,' she said, 'you and him-.'

'I have a name you know!' Harry glared at Debra, who sighed and looked back at Dexter.

'You and Harry have this…_connection_, because your mother was murdered and his parents were murdered-.'

'That isn't it-.'

'That better not be,' Debra said, 'not only will a fucking kick you in the head so hard, but it won't help in court when you get charged for rape and pedophilia!'

'We haven't even had sex!' Dexter shouted.

'You'll still be charged with pedophilia.'

'Why?!' Dexter asked, looking intensely at Debra, 'are you going to tell someone?'

Debra glared at Dexter then sighed, 'don't get fucking caught. If you do; I didn't know about any of this, understand?'

Dexter nodded.

'Now, I've got a question if I can get a fucking answer it without getting my head ripped off.'

'Shoot.'

'Since when did you like men!?' Debra asked, 'I thought you were straight Dex!'

Dexter shrugged, 'bisexual I guess.'

'You guess?'

'Harry is the first guy I've dated,' Dexter said.

Debra sighed, 'well, so much for dropping by to see Harrison…instead I see you making out with a different Harry,' she smirked, 'how much longer till Harrison arrives?'

'In an hour,' Dexter said, 'Jamie got caught in a little traffic.'

Debra walked and sat down on the couch, 'well…now you have the fun of trying to keep me entertained for an hour.'


	9. Chapter 9

Bad Romance

Chapter Nine – I'm just as bad.

'We're home!' Jamie announced, opening the door, carrying bags and Harrison who was smiling, looking around the apartment.

'Daddy!'

Dexter laughed, 'hey buddy!' he grabbed Harrison from Jamie's arms, relieving her of the extra burden of bags as well and placed them in the kitchen, 'how was Orlando?!'

'He seemed happy to see his Grandparents,' Jamie said, setting her car keys on the bench, 'Astor and Cody say hi.'

Jamie looked around and spotted Harry and Hermione sitting on the couch, Hermione reading through a text book and Harry looking over her shoulder.

'So, you two must be Harry and Hermione,' Jamie said smiling and walking towards them, Hermione stood up, urging Harry to with a gesture behind her back, 'yeah, I'm Hermione,' Hermione said, holding out her hand. Jamie looked skeptical then shook Hermione's hand, 'can definitely tell you're British,' she said, 'you don't see many girls introducing themselves with handshakes.'

Hermione blushed and muttered, 'so that's why people keep looking at me weirdly.'

'And you must be Harry.'

Harry nodded.

'Nice to meet you,' Jamie said, 'how long have you guys been in Miami?'

'It's nearly our second month,' Hermione said, 'we go back in three weeks.'

Dexter's eyes widened as he stepped forward next to Jamie, 'so you go back to your school in three weeks?'

Hermione nodded, 'then we stay at our school for the next few weeks and then holidays.'

( )

When Jamie leaves to go see her brother, Angel, I get to sit and deal with my own thoughts for awhile. I watch as Harry and Hermione play with Harrison, realizing they would both be good parents one day. Harry looks up at me and smiles and I sigh and realize once again that he's old enough to be my own son.

I'm just as bad as Stephen Cooper-Henries. The only difference is that I haven't raped or murdered Harry and everything is consensual.

But is it really? What if Harry is just intimidated by me and is too scared to say, "no, I don't want to."?

I would be more devastated than I care to admit.

And even though I'm pretty sure what we have is a relationship. I am so confused by what this is and whether I'm going to feel sad when Harry goes back home in three weeks.

Why can't things, like relationships, be simpler to understand?

As I watch Harry, there seems to be a stir of emotion in his eye. And then I remember why Harry was here, not meaning the project. But why he was staying at my apartment.

I had someone to visit.

(***)

'Who are you?' Ron Weasley asked upon opening the door to his hotel room. In front of him stood a man who had to be in his forties.

'Dexter Morgan,' he said, 'and you're Ron Weasley.'

Ron nodded slowly, 'yeah,' he said nervously, 'what do you want?'

'I need to talk to you about your friend Harry Potter,' Dexter said, leaning on the open door to make sure Ron didn't slam it in his face, 'it's important.'

Ron frowned at the name but nodded either way and let Dexter in.

(***)

Harry walked out of the bathroom and looked around, 'Dexter?'

'He went out,' Hermione said from the couch, 'said he had to go to work because his sister found something out on Clara.'

Harry frowned, 'right…' Harry could only assume that Dexter had gone out to kill someone, so he sat down on the couch with Hermione and began to play the waiting game.

(***)

'So what about him?' Ron asked, 'what about Harry?'

'Why did you chuck him out?' Dexter asked, 'what did he ever do to you?'

'It's not what he did to me,' Ron said, 'if you think he did something to me then you've heard to wrong version of the story.'

'Then what happened?' Dexter asked, 'why did you chuck him out?'

'Also something you've misheard,' Ron said, 'they left all by themselves, I didn't chuck them out.'

Dexter looked confused.

'They walked out all by themselves.'

'Why exactly did they walk out?'

Ron looked angry, 'I found out Harry was gay and well…being gay is a sin so I started getting angry and nobody liked it or agreed with me so they all left after I told them to fuck off.'

'How is being gay a sin?' Dexter asked.

'My mum always told me and my brothers that being gay or lesbian or even bisexual was a sin. And I'm no sinner.'

Dexter didn't ask anything else, he couldn't be bothered hearing it.

'So how do you think Harry felt?' Dexter asked, standing up, towering over Ron, 'when his best friend decided that liking another man, was wrong. That he couldn't do it because him being in love with another man was a sin. That you thought it was sick and wrong and he shouldn't be allowed?'

Ron didn't say anything.

'You're his best friend,' Dexter said, 'you're meant to support him no matter what!'

'You have no idea how many times I have supported him!' Ron exclaimed standing, 'every one of those times, risking my life!'

'Yes, I've heard all the stories! About the Philosopher's Stone, the Chamber of Secrets! I KNOW! SO IF YOU COULD RISK YOUR LIFE TO SAVE HIS! WHY WOULD YOU DUMP HIM NOW JUST BECAUSE OF HIS SEXUALITY?! DO YOU NOT KNOW WHAT ELSE HAPPENED TO HIM?!'

Ron frowned, 'what else happened to him? All I heard was that he had been dating that ferret face secretly for three months.'

Dexter glared, 'your best friend was raped,' he said between gritted teeth.

Ron looked shocked, 'no…'

'Yup!' Dexter said, practically running towards the door, 'and you dropped him on his ass when he needed you the most!' Dexter walked out and slammed the door behind him, running down the stairs and into his car, he needed to be near Harry.

He wanted to calm down.

( )

'People are soon going to start thinking you're my father and not my boyfriend,' Harry said joking as he stood by the car window, his school bag hanging off his back.

'Well, that's a good thing,' Dexter said with a smirk, 'as you know, our relationship is illegal.'

Harry rolled his eyes, 'isn't stopping me from wanting to kiss you right now.'

Dexter laughed, 'go on, get to class, I'll see you later.'

Harry smiled and followed Hermione to the gates of the school.

(***)

'Oi! Potter!'

Harry swallowed and turned around. He was in English and Victor had just called out to him.

'Who's the man that dropped you off? Your father?'

Harry didn't answer and turned around to face the front again, the teacher had left the classroom to get some books.

'You look nothing like him,' Victor shouted, the sneer audible in his voice, 'were you fuckin' adopted?'

Harry didn't answer and that's when the jeering began.

'Your parents didn't want you!' another boy shouted, his voice echoing, 'so they adopted you out to that man!'

'Can see why they didn't want you!'

'Specky looking faggot!'

Harry stood up, seeing red and turned to face the boys who were laughing hysterically.

'HE'S NOT MY DAD!' Harry shouted, the boys still laughing, 'HE'S MY BOYFRIEND!'


	10. Chapter 10

Bad Romance

Chapter Ten – You're caught.

'Mr Morgan, sit.'

Dexter looked confused as he was asked to sit down. He was surrounded by a bunch of school teachers, some of them taught Harry in his subjects, other knew him by face or by name.

'Mr Morgan,' the principal began to speak, looking professional, 'I have to ask you a few questions.'

'Like?'

'This afternoon a teacher came back to her classroom to overhear one of her students shouting that you were his boyfriend.'

Dexter kept his face clear, but inside his heart was racing.

'I can guess that you know which student we are speaking of?'

'Harry,' Dexter answered, 'of course.'

The principal cleared her throat and clasped her hands together on the table top, 'you have to understand, Mr Morgan, that; if this is true, it is very much illegal and must be reported to the authorities.'

Dexter shook his head, _they really need to do a background check on who they're talking to sometime_.

'Look,' Dexter sighed, 'I cannot stress enough that Harry isn't exactly the…sanest boy…at your school.'

'What do you mean?' the English teacher who had overheard Harry in his class asked.

'Look; the kid has had an _extremely_ hard life,' Dexter began, 'and well…after having a life like his you kind of…crack under-pressure.'

'Under-pressure of what Mr Morgan? Under-pressure to keep yours and Mr Potter's relationship a secret?'

'No!' Dexter exclaimed, 'you're not following me here!'

'I'm not following you at all!' the principal declared, 'who would want to be in a relationship with a fifteen year old boy at your age Mr Morgan?'

Dexter instantly thought, _Stephen Cooper-Henries, remember, you're just as bad as him…_

'I'm not dating Harry,' he said, 'the boy has a crush on me, OK? And he's never acted on it and I guess now he's seeing things…maybe he's dreaming that we're dating and his dream has mixed in with his reality. But either way, we're not dating.'

'I don't believe you,' the principal said, 'have you any evidence to confirm this?'

'He had a boyfriend,' Dexter said, 'not too long ago…he unfortunately got shot down in the street. But he had a boyfriend who he loved. A lot.'

'What was his name?'

'Draco Malfoy, he came to this school. I also have an eye witness of the relationship between Harry and Draco.'

Harry's history teacher walked over, 'and who would that be?'

'That would be me.'

Everyone in the room turned to see Hermione walking in, looking just as professional as the principal. Minus the unflattering clothing, 'I am eye witness of the relationship my friend and his boyfriend shared. Nothing else has occurred since then, Harry is very…reluctant, to date again.'

'And how can we prove that Harry was not cheating on young Draco with Mr Morgan over here?' the English teacher piped up, earning a nod of approval from the principal.

'Because,' Hermione took a deep breath, 'Harry…he's liked _me_ for a very long time…and I had a boyfriend before all of this. When we came here me and my boyfriend broke up. And I instantly went to Harry and asked him if he wanted to go out with me. Now…Harry has been waiting for me to be single forever, but as soon as I offered, he said no and explained that he had been secretly seeing Draco for three months. And even though that was a very short time, he could never cheat on him. Let alone anyone. And he couldn't just dump Draco for anyone else. I know my bestfriend. He would never have wanted anyone else to get hurt all because of him.'

Dexter was shocked at the teenagers lie and how it was said without any lack of sincere-ness.

_I must really watch my back with her around_.

(***)

'So what, I'm a fucking loon now?!' Harry shouted at Dexter, 'I heard it, I heard everything!'

Dexter sighed, 'I was lying…I don't think you're insane…'

_Probably are a little insane considering you're dating me_.

'You do!' Harry said, 'you said it so matter-of-fact-ly! No one just comes out with that, from the top of their heads and says it so…perfectly!'

'Harry I-.'

'I don't want to hear it,' Harry said before storming off, 'I'm leaving in three weeks. I don't give a shit anymore!'

( .Later)

Harry was still somewhat annoyed with Dexter, but not as much as he had previously been. They had gone back to sharing passionate kisses, which Hermione walked in on several times, with a roll of her eyes.

That, however, didn't stop the depressing fact that Harry and Hermione would be leaving to go back to Hogwarts in two weeks. It kept dawning on Dexter that now would be a good time to just break it off with Harry. But he couldn't.

'Hey Dex,' Hermione said as she walked inside the apartment, walking past Dexter in the kitchen and walking straight into the room she had been staying in, 'where's Harry?'

'My bedroom, why?'

Hermione shook her head and made her way to Harry's bedroom, 'no reason.'

(***)

'Do you ever knock?'

'Why has Ron forgiven us?'

Harry sat up and rubbed his eyes, 'what?'

Hermione sighed, 'Ron has forgiven us and wants us to move back into the hotel room…I don't know why…he…called me on the muggle phone and told me he'd forgiven us and that he was sorry for being so…'

'So much of an asshole about it?' Harry said.

'Harry!'

'Sorry,' Harry shrugged, 'but we know for a fact it's true,' Harry grabbed his glasses from the bedside table and shrugged on a shirt he picked up from the ground, 'so…why is this important?'

'Well…do you want to move back in?' Hermione asked.

Harry paused for a moment and then frowned, 'no way! I don't want to go back!'

Hermione sat down on the edge of the bed and looked at Harry for a moment before saying, 'why do I have a feeling that has a double meaning?'

Harry bit his lip before saying, 'I don't want to go back to Hogwarts Hermione…I'm happy with Dexter and I don't care if I have to pretend to be a muggle for the rest of my life just to be here with him. I think I love him,' he frowned, 'and I'm still getting over Draco,' tears began to form in his eyes, 'and I believe that if I go to Hogwarts, I'm only going to be reminded of Draco and I think Dexter will be a distraction from thinking about him…'

Hermione nodded as Harry continued to rant.

'And that makes it sound like I'm using Dexter, but he makes me happy…happier than I've been for awhile and I feel as…- if I go back to Hogwarts…more horrible things are going to happen that I can't control…like Draco dying…so many times I wish this had never started between me and Dexter but it's too late now because he's gone. So why not just stay here…I won't have to think about him…'

Hermione shuffled slightly on the bed and hugged Harry, 'fine…we're not going back to the hotel…but…despite everything, the wizarding world is counting on you to save them all from Voldemort; the one's that believe he is at large again anyway.'

'Yeah,' Harry said, 'exactly. The one's that _believe_ he's at large. Yet everyone else thinks I'm a complete nutter. So why not stay here where nobody knows who I am and what my past it. Life would be a million times simpler than what it is in the wizarding world.'

'You can't just dump the wizarding world, Harry,' Hermione snorted.

'Yes I can,' Harry buried his head into the pillow, 'I quit magic!'

Hermione rolled her eyes, 'we're going back to Hogwarts whether you like it or not.'

Harry looked up at her and stared, Hermione just smirked, 'look, yes, life is getting harder by the day. But you can't just give up. Make it better for yourself. But at least…finish your education first.'

Harry glared at her, but under Hermione's gaze, he just nodded and didn't argue any further, she smiled approvingly and walked out of the room, 'I'm glad we had this talk!'

(***)

'Are you looking forward to going back?'

Harry shrugged, 'in a sense. Yes. But…I'm also going to miss being here.'

Dexter smirked, 'miss being here or miss me?'

Harry smiled, 'maybe just a tiny bit of both.'

Harry sighed and pushed the container of Chinese food away. Hermione was in her room, doing homework, eating dinner in there.

'I'm actually going to miss you a lot…' Harry said, 'and another reason I can't bring myself to leave is due to the fact that…Draco…he died here…'

'How are you feeling…about that?' Dexter asked, 'you realize; you can talk to me…about _anything_. Including Draco.'

'I know,' Harry said with a nod, 'it's just hard.'

'Fair enough.'

Dexter finished his food and walked over to Harry's side of the table, Harry held out his hand and Dexter grabbed it, helping Harry up, 'for the record,' he said, 'I'll miss you too.'

Harry smiled and kissed Dexter softly, wrapping his arms around Dexter's neck as Dexter's mouth moved lower and began nibbling on the flesh between Harry's neck and shoulder.

'Oh…Dexter,' Harry moaned.

And..

That's when Dexter woke up.


	11. Chapter 11

Bad Romance

Chapter Eleven – Being ready.

_I'm not sure whether I'm ready_, Harry thought to himself as he grabbed a towel and walked out of the shower, flicking a bit of his hair out of his face, _I feel ready. But it feels wrong to be ready. Like I shouldn't be ready. I shouldn't be ready…_

'Harry! Come on!'

Harry rolled his eyes and quickly got dressed before meeting Hermione in the kitchen.

'What?'

Hermione looked at him quizzically, 'we're going to be late.'

'I don't want to go.'

Hermione looked shocked, she placed her cup of tea down on the bench and grabbed her school bag from the floor, 'out of all the times you could have said you didn't want to go, you choose _today_. The second last day of school.'

'What is the point of going if it's the second last day?!'

'This,' Hermione sighed, 'it's all about what happened in English, isn't it?'

'Yes,' Harry said, 'I'm sick of getting bullied. So I'm not going. I'd rather just stay here.'

'Fine,' Hermione snapped, 'but I'm staying here with you.'

'No!'

'Yes!' Hermione said, walking towards her room, Harry following her, 'I don't trust you here alone,' she slammed her school bag down on the bed, 'I'm sorry…but…I just don't.'

'Dexter's not going to leave us both here alone.'

Hermione smirked, 'let's check that.'

'No. Hermione-.'

Hermione began storming towards Dexter's bedroom, upon reaching it she pushed open the door, 'Dexter!'

Dexter, who had still been asleep at that point, woke up with a start, 'what Hermione?'

'Me and Harry are staying home.'

Dexter shrugged, 'good for you, so am I.'

Hermione beamed, 'even better!'

Harry groaned.

'Shut up Harry,' Hermione said, closing the door again and walking back to her room to take off her uniform.

'You know what?' Harry said as Hermione walked into her room, 'I think coming to Miami gave you an attitude problem.'

Hermione poked out her tongue before closing the door in Harry's face.

(***)

'Harry, wake up!'

Harry opened his eyes slowly, Dexter coming into his line of view.

'You fell asleep.'

Harry shrugged, 'sorry.'

'It's fine,' Dexter pushed Harry over to the side slowly and sat down beside him, Harry crawled closer to him and kissed him.

Dexter broke away and with a sigh, said; 'you leave next week.'

Harry nodded and began kissing Dexter's neck, causing Dexter to moan aloud, 'I know,' he said.

There was the sound of someone clearing their throat, Harry and Dexter both look round to see Hermione, standing there awkwardly.

'Uhh…' Hermione bit her lip.

'Sorry,' Dexter muttered, Harry blushed deeply and moved towards the other side of the couch.

'Sorry, I didn't mean to…interrupt,' Hermione looked the most embarrassed out of all of them, 'I was…actually going to ask whether I could go over to the hotel Ron is staying at…I needed to ask him something.'

Dexter nodded slowly, 'I'd prefer if you didn't do it at this time of night…'

'I'd apparate there,' Hermione said.

'What's apparate mean?'

Harry cleared his throat, 'it's a way wizards travel. You're literally in one place one moment and in another place a second later.'

'And that's safe?'

'Completely,' Hermione said, 'if you know what you're doing. And I'm completely capable. I promise. I'll be back here in…an hour…'

(***)

'What are you doing here?'

'Dexter let me out,' Hermione said, walking through the hotel room door, 'he's been worried about me and Harry ever since Draco's death. So…he's protective.'

'Fair enough,' Ron said, 'still doesn't completely explain why you're here.'

Hermione sighed and sat down on one of the couches without being motioned to, 'I have every right to be here and you know it. I've been paying the bill for this hotel despite the fact that I haven't even been staying here. All because, I, unlike you, I'm actually a good friend. So you can't ask me what I'm doing here when I have more of a right to be here than you do.'

Ron nodded and sat down sheepishly, 'I'm sorry.'

'It's fine,' Hermione said, 'well…no…it isn't…but…it just felt like the right thing to say.'

Ron gave a small smile, 'so…now…really…why are you here?'

'Well,' Hermione bit her lip, 'I wanted to give Harry and Dexter some privacy. And I wanted to know how you are. Despite everything that happened that night. Despite the fact that I should hate your guts for it…I miss you.'

Ron's smile was bigger when she said this, but his facial expression soon turned into one of confusion, 'why would Harry and Dexter need some privacy?'

Hermione frowned, 'Dexter didn't tell you?'

'You know Dexter came to visit me?'

Hermione nodded, 'and he didn't tell you he and Harry are dating?'

Ron's eyes widened to resemble saucers, 'well…that's…OK…'

'It's more than OK,' Hermione said, 'he saved Harry so it's kind of rational that they be together. I'm happy for them.'

'Hmm…'

'Look; I know you don't like the prospect of Harry being gay.'

'No. I don't.'

'But,' Hermione thought for a moment, thinking what words would be the best to say to Ron. What would make Ron feel bad for being so narrow minded?

'What?' Ron asked, waiting for one of Hermione's famous tirades.

'But, you have to realize that this is a part of who Harry is,' Hermione said, 'his sexuality isn't some illness or something he can change. This sticks with Harry forever. How do you think he feels that you can't accept that he loves a certain gender? He loves his own gender. You probably wanted him to marry Ginny. Become a part of your family…but he already is. Your mother; Molly. She already considers Harry her son. And I know she's the one who taught you that being gay is a sin. But…I believe she wouldn't be too narrow minded about it because it's Harry. Harry is still Harry.'

'But-.'

'But nothing,' Hermione cut him off, 'he was in love with Draco…to be honest, I had a feeling that something…similar…to this was going to happen to the both of them in third year. But…well…it didn't. How do you think he felt when you said it was wrong for him to love the only person he had ever _loved_ like that?'

'I dunno…'

'Hurt Ron.'

Ron looked down at his feet.

'And now Draco's dead,' Hermione said, 'the person he loved the most in the world…is dead…he got shot. Murdered. Harry didn't see it. But he heard the gunshot. He heard it happen. He saw Draco's body. Cried over him in front of Dexter and everything. How do you think it would feel to lose the person you love like that?'

'I would want to die,' Ron muttered.

'Exactly.'

Ron looked up, 'he didn't try to kill himself; did he?! Is that why you're here!? To tell me he's killed himself!?'

Hermione shook her head, 'no. Dexter's been helping him keep calm and…slowly…but surely, get over it.'

'Well…maybe there is something to like about this Dexter guy after all,' Ron snorted, 'still not happy about them being together…guy is like thirty or something?'

'If he's making Harry happy, I don't care how old he is,' Hermione said, 'as long as he doesn't hurt Harry.'

(***)

'You OK?' Dexter asked, walking towards Harry who was sitting on the couch, looking depressed.

'Yeah,' Harry said, picking at the couch cushion, 'I guess I'm just…sinking into my thoughts all over again.'

Dexter sat down beside Harry and hugged him. It was like just after Harry had admitted to being raped to Miami Metro. Minus the ice-cream…

'You can talk to me you know,' Dexter said, 'no matter what it is. You can always talk to me.'

Harry nodded and kissed Dexter on the cheek, 'I know. And thank you for that. Lately…you've been the hero around here,' Harry laughed, 'for once, it isn't me.'

Dexter laughed along with him, 'well…even the hero needs to step aside and take a break from saving the day sometimes.'

'I'm not used to the vacation,' Harry muttered, 'not one bit.'

'Don't worry,' Dexter smirked, 'you'll be back to being the hero in a weeks time.'

Harry frowned, 'yeah…that's a little unsettling.'

Dexter smiled sadly.

'You're going to miss me, right?' Harry asked, 'I'm not…I'm not going to be…forgotten…right?'

Dexter hesitated for a moment.

I won't necessarily miss him…but…he'd never be forgotten…but…what if I do miss him? I've been saying for the past week that he'll be going back to Scotland. If I could have a choice, I would want him to stay here, live with me, meet Astor and Cody…

'I will miss you,' Dexter finally said, 'and there is no way I'll ever forget you.'

Harry smiled softly before leaning forward and capturing Dexter's lips with his own.

Their tongues twisted around together, seeking dominance, Dexter picked Harry up from the couch and Harry's legs instinctively wrapped themselves around Dexter's waist. Dexter carried Harry into his bedroom, continuing to kiss Harry as Harry unbuttoned his shirt and rubbed his bare chest.

Dexter sat Harry softly down onto the bed and broke the kiss, causing Harry to groan in protest, Dexter chucked and slowly began undoing Harry's trousers, causing the boy to gasp.

'You OK?' Dexter asked, 'we don't have to do this if you don't want to.'

Harry nodded. He wanted to. He didn't know how Dexter had known he had wanted to. But there must have been some unspoken plea in his eyes earlier that day that suggested that he wanted to do this.

That I'm ready…

'I can do this,' Harry said, 'I'm…I'm ready…'

Dexter kissed Harry softly, passionately. So many words. _Promises_ were said between their connected lips, promises that Dexter would be gentle. That Harry wouldn't be scared. That this wouldn't be the last they'd see of each other.

Before Harry could even contemplate what had happened; he was moaning into Dexter's mouth, feeling his member get tugged on ferociously, all bad memories vanished instantly, replaced by only the pleasure he felt now.

Harry moaned again, Dexter making a humming noise in his throat at the sound of Harry's pleasure, 'you like this?'

Harry nodded, it felt so good.

Dexter smirked, 'and I'm only giving you a hand job…'

Harry laughed before another moan was torn out of him, feeling himself come all over Dexter's hand.

Dexter smiled and kissed Harry softly before whispering, 'I'm not going to hurt you…I'm going to drive all those nightmares away…'

-:-

A/N: AND THEN EVERYONE HATES THE FANFICTION AUTHOR BECAUSE I'M LEAVING THE CHAPTER HERE!

YES! I'M A BITCH! I KNOW!

Guys, be sure to review yeah, even if it is to tell me how much you hate me ;) (kidding, please be nice) anyways, next chapter is Harry and Hermione leaving to go back to Hogwarts with a formidable Ron Weasley and Dexter and Harry's goodbye…be sure to read!


	12. Chapter 12

Bad Romance

Chapter Twelve – Is this really goodbye?

'Fuck I'm going to miss you!' Harry exclaimed, wrapping his arms around Dexter and kissing him deeply.

Both lay in bed, completely naked, still enjoying the after glow of their first time being completely intimate with one another.

'I'll miss you too,' Dexter confessed, 'but you have to go back.'

Harry smiled grimly, 'I know…I promise. I'll come back some day.'

'I know you will,' Dexter said, 'you never know, by the time you do come back, it might be legal for me to fuck you senseless.'

Harry giggled, 'from what I felt last night, I'd be completely fine with you fucking me senseless.'

(***)

'It's kind of…depressing…you know,' Hermione said, 'that we're leaving today…I feel like…I don't even know how to explain it…it's…not home,' she pushed on, 'but…it's close to it.'

'Second home,' Harry answered for her, 'third home? Fourth home? How many fucking homes do you have?!'

Hermione laughed.

'We'll call you a home whore.'

'Harry!' Hermione exclaimed, slapping Harry's arm playfully, 'I'm beginning to think that Miami has given you a little attitude problem.'

Harry frowned, mocking confusion, 'what are you on about? I already had an attitude problem?'

Dexter walked up to the both of them at that moment, 'you sure you guys are going to be OK?'

Hermione and Harry nodded at the same time.

'Well be fine,' Harry said.

'We're traveling by Portkey,' Hermione said, 'another form of wizard travel,' she answered Dexter's confused look.

'Right…well…be safe, alright?'

Harry smiled and hugged Dexter, kissing him passionately before pulling back, 'you know me…always the easy life,' he said sarcastically, 'I'll be fine.'

Dexter nodded, looking at Hermione, 'if he starts being...uncaring towards his health. You start taking care of him right?'

Hermione laughed, 'I'm always left to take care of him. He's like some irritating child I can't get rid of.'

'Hey!' Harry exclaimed, 'I resent that!'

Hermione shook her head.

As Harry grabbed another bag of his from the loungeroom, Hermione walked forward and hugged Dexter. Dexter wasn't used to so much _hugging_.

'Thank you,' Hermione whispered, 'thank you for giving us a place to stay…I'm sure Draco would say the same…thank you for being there…when Harry and I needed you the most and thank you…most of all…for saving Harry.'

Dexter smiled, 'it's fine. As long as you pay me for it.'

Hermione rolled her eyes, her swishing behind her as she shook her head.

'Well; you can't leave the babysitter broke!'

Harry walked back into the room at that point, carrying the final bag, looking a little teary eyed as he asked; 'so, you ready to leave, Hermione?'

Hermione nodded, feeling sympathetic for the boy, 'cheer up Harry.'

'I'm fine,' he said automatically. But it was only too obvious that it wasn't true.

'Right. And I'm a Hufflepuff.'

Dexter looked confused, 'what the hell is a Hufflepuff?'

Harry and Hermione roared with laughter before finally explaining to Dexter that it was another Hogwarts house.

'We've got to go Harry,' Hermione said, 'otherwise we'll miss the Portkey. And Ron is waiting outside.'

Harry frowned, 'I don't want to see him.'

'Oh; grow up. We've got to go back to Hogwarts. We need to finish this assignment whether you like it or not.'

Harry sighed before turning to Dexter.

'Can I have a word with you for a moment?'

Dexter nodded and Hermione stood back to allow Harry and Dexter to enter Dexter's room.

'What's up-?'

Dexter was cut off as a pair of lips covered his own, Dexter moaned into the boys mouth and Harry smiled against Dexter's lips, Dexter only felt it, but he knew it was a genuine smile and probably one of the first genuine smiles Harry had had over the course of the last few months.

Harry broke the kiss, his forehead pressing against Dexter's chest.

'I…I think…I think I love you…' Harry bit his lip, 'it's fine…if you know…you don't feel the same way. Apparently serial killers don't feel the same way about someone often…they don't feel much love-,' Harry felt Dexter's hand raising his chin and he looked up into Dexter's eyes.

'You're an idiot,' Dexter said, 'if you haven't realized by now that I love you.'

Dexter kissed Harry again and then kissed him on the forehead lightly, 'and I'd hate for this to end. I don't want you to go back even though I know you have to…'

Dexter fished in his pocket for something and placed it in Harry's hand, 'remember me…alright? You don't ever have to come back. I'd understand if you didn't want to…after everything that's happened…'

Harry nodded, attempting to open his hand to see what Dexter had placed inside it.

'No,' Dexter said, 'look at it when you're back in Scotland.'

Harry nodded, 'I promise. I'll come back. This…it isn't really goodbye…is it?'

Dexter shook his head, 'definitely not.'

(***)

Dexter sighed as he watched Harry, Hermione and Ron all disappear leaving nothing. Absolutely no indication that they had all been standing there.

As if everything that had happened had been a dream.

That scared Dexter a little.

He called Debra.

'Hey, Deb.'

'_Hey Dex, what's up? How are you and Harrison?_'

'Harrison's fine, he's with Jamie at the moment,' Dexter said, 'I'm OK…just…felt like I needed to talk…'

'_Fair enough…did someone catch you making out with Harry or something? Are you in trouble?_'

Dexter gave a huge sigh of relief. Harry was real. It had all happened, 'no. I'm fine. Though…thanks for asking.'

'_Right…look. Dex. I'll call you back later, you realize you've called me at six in the morning, right? I don't have to get up for another hour._'

'Right. Sorry Deb.'

Dexter hung up the phone, seeming a little calmer now that he knew what had happened the past two months hadn't all been a dream.

(***)

'In a way, it's kind of good to be back, isn't it?' Hermione asked Harry in the Gryffindor common room as they sat, back in their Hogwarts uniforms, writing their assignment on living like a muggle.

'Yeah…'

'Did you see what Dexter gave you yet?'

Harry's eyes widened in surprise, 'I'm such an idiot, I forgot!'

'Well! Come on!'

Harry ran up the boys dormitory stairs and looked in the pockets of the jeans he had been wearing before. He panicked when he didn't find it there. As Harry began rummaging around the room, he stood on something sharp. With a hiss of pain he looked down.

The sharp head of a scalpel lay on the floor. As Harry picked it up, he realized it hung on a chain, on the back, it said '_love is sharper than a scalpel_.'

'I chose the words,' Hermione said coming up from behind Harry, 'I thought they were fitting. Dexter thought it was a little cheesy, but I made him go for it in the end.'

'So, wait…you know what Dexter is…?'

Hermione nodded, 'he told me awhile ago. I was…fine with it I guess. I knew you liked him and I don't want to wreck anything for you…you seemed so happy.'

Harry smiled softly, 'thanks…'

'On the other side it says "love Dexter Morgan," once again, my doing,' said Hermione, referring to the scalpel head necklace.

Hermione grabbed the necklace out of Harry's hand and placed it around the boys neck, 'it's up to you whether you want to wear it out in the open or hide it under your robes.'

Harry grabbed it and tucked it under his robes, liking the way the coldness hit his skin.

'I'll wear it under my robes,' Harry said, 'it…it feels like Dexter.'

Hermione smiled, 'are you ready for Draco's funeral service?'

Harry shook his head, his eyes tearing up instantly; 'no…but'

_Be strong_ a voice in Harry's head said, sounding a lot like Dexter's.

'I can do this,' Harry said, 'I can be strong.'

Hermione smiled softly and both walked down from the boys dormitory all the way to the Great Hall together. Through-out the whole time, Harry remained strong. Just like Dexter had told him to.

-:-

_The End._

A/N: (just casually spamming you with chapters) ***gets knife thrown at head*** Oi! Calm the fuck down! IDIOT! ***dodges scalpel*** COME OFF IT! ***dodges…poodle*** oh…well…that's cute.

Anyways, calm down, put down your knives and your scalpels and your pitchforks because there's going to be a sequel to this fanfic. No. Harry and Dexter's…interesting…relationship isn't quite over yet. So be sure to read the sequel once I post it!

OK.

Cool.

I'm a go and tend to the wounds I sustained from angry readers.

This hurts.

SEE WHAT YOU DID!?

Anyways…cya!


End file.
